Dirty little hobby
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Short story. Hermione had a dirty little hobby that involves Ron and the shower. Ron/Hermoine. Mature themes for Intense Sexual Situations and Language.


Dirty little Hobby

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Hermione Has a dirty little hobby that involves Ron and the shower.

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Author Notes: This short story is an idea I had in my head for a while. I was going to do a Harry and Ginny version but I decided to the Ron and Hermione have this one. I haven't had another opportunity since writing ''Feeling a little Frisky.'' I hope you guys like it.

This story involves intense sexual situations. Just so you know.

* * *

Hermione loved watching Ron in the shower.

Alongside her job going to job as a sectary in the Ministry of Magic, This was Hermione's as what she called, ''Her dirty little hobby.'' Like a little peep show. She had been doing this for a while. Hiding behind the bathroom door just open enough for her to steal a view. Except the times when they where at Hogwarts between their Sixth and Seventh year where she couldn't just sneak into the perfect's bathroom where someone could see her. It was better during the summer where Harry and Ginny were going steady. Going to Digon alley for their dates and Fred and George, at the time, had moved into a place of their own. Hermione was ready to fulfill her need. Ron didn't know about her fetish, better less unaware of the fact that he had a habit of not closing the shower curtain. Hermione was surprised that anyone ever made a complaint. Including Ginny. Who would scream in horror and be scared for life. Hermione was thankful he was clueless. They had sex in the shower plenty of times. Having wild hot passionate sex while you're soaking wet with subs of wild blossom body wash on your skin. The smell, the pleasure was explosive. Hermione sometimes wondered she should come clean with Ron about this but her mind tells her? No fucking way! It been going this long let her enjoy herself as much as possible!

''God He looks amazing,'' She whispered to herself as she watched on. His eyes closed as the water fell down sexy built body. With his Aurror training, Hermione was thankful that Ron decided to tone his body into shape. His sexy abs and toned thighs and that perfect ass she can sink her teeth into. Her eyes trailed down stopping at his massive member. Limp and Half hard and looking rather tasty that made Hermione licked her lips in anticipation. She wondered if all the Weasely men or had any of their ancestors were horses! She had to control herself. Tell herself she can look, but don't touch...at least not at the moment. She watched as Ron grabbed the shampoo bottle from the bathroom shelf lathering his ginger hair before giving himself a rinse.

Hermione's body was on fire. She was completely turned on. Her eyes widened as she watched Ron taking his soapy hands, running them up and down his body before going down to his erection. Moaning softly as he began to stoke himself. ''He's such a fucking tease! Damn him!'' With his eyes still closed unaware of her presence, Ron continue his task Going from a soft touch to grabbing a firm hold, moaning with every stoke. Hermione was so hypnotized by the scene that she found herself stepping inside backing up against the bathroom wall opening the front of her red robe. Her nude body exposed. Her left hand on her breasts and right hand going down between her legs. She gasped softly as she crept Her fingers inside her folds. She moaned as she began to rub her clit in time with his movements biting her lip trying to keep herself quiet. She closed her eyes and a little fantasy appeared her mind. Her and Ron in the shower passionately kissing his lips.. trailing and biting on her neck leaving a love mark on her skin. Trailing down his beautifully freckled skin down to his erection. She curled her lips around his member taking him fully. Her tongue and hands pleasuring him in way when his was too much releasing his love for her. In return, he would express his love for her by lifting her over his shoulders burying her face between her folds his tongue licking everywhere until she explodes ...that was the image she needed. With her inner muscles contracted around her fingers she came shouting out Ron's name. Spilling her essence all over her fingers as she orgasm washed over her. Sinking down to the bathroom floor with a soft sigh.

A few seconds, Hermione didn't move. She was deeply caught up in the moment...a little to long. Then there was...

(Clears throat)

She was caught. Red handed with her robe widely open and her cum-soaked fingers, She opened her eyes and sure enough, Ron was standing in front of her nude staring at his lover shaking his head softly.

''Oh...Um, this isn't what it look like.''

Ron folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. ''Oh really? It's not?''

Hermione felt the blush run to her cheeks and Ron couldn't help but smile. His darling Hermione. Squatting down, he removed the string of hair away from her face. Kissing her on the forhead.''There's no need to be embarrassed, love. I knew you were watching me the whole time.'' He replied with a wink.

END.

Well, there it is. I loved the sexy Ron! Ha ha! Let me know what you think! Review!


End file.
